The Wait
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Five years or 500 years. Either way, Inuyasha and Kagome suffer without each other after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome lives alone without even a pet to keep her company. Then, on the fifth annversery of the well closing, Kagome gets a visit from a man and a teenager. Will Kagome ever be happy again? InuKag and has a VERY hyper Shippo at the end. ONESHOT!


**A/N Hi! Still have slight writer's block for 'Family Bond'…so, I'm going to try and write a one-shot for Inuyasha to try and get my imagination started again. Now, this has been done before, but I really just want to try and see how it goes. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha.**

I sat in my apartment alone just watching TV. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka left some time ago, even though they wanted to stay. The reason for their visit is actually a rather sad one. My name is Higurashi Kagome and, whether you believe me or not, I'm very powerful. Anyway, my three best friends since…well, school started came over today because today is the day my world vanished. No, my family didn't die; at least, not my birth family. Today marks the fifth year since the well closed up. I know if I told anyone the truth, other than my family and three best friends, they'd send me to a mental institute. Well, everyday I'm tempted to do that; just to get away from the pain.

I just missed them…him, so much. Them would be Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and even Sesshomaru and Koga. He would be Inuyasha. I sighed and pulled out my laptop. A lot of my classmates thought I was crazy for not going to college, but now I see most of them at my book signings. Yes, even though it really happened to me, I've started a "fiction" book series on my adventures. I haven't really gotten far; one book, but apparently it's really good. Reviews say it's like I could picture myself and my feelings into the main character, Kazumi, whose point of view it's in. Right now, I'm working on the chapter where Kikyo, or Kiku; as she's named in the story, is brought back to life. I sighed again and checked my e-mail; I just couldn't write about my time there today; not today.

I saw many e-mails from my editor telling me the chapters I sent her were great, out of this world, etc. I closed my laptop and looked out at Tokyo at night. I miss him so much…but, I guess there's nothing I can do. My time in the Feudal Era is over; history is safe; and what I was born to do is complete. I lay down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before covering my eyes with my arm. I must be the loneliest 20-year-old in the whole world. But I just can't bring myself to love anyone other than Inuyasha; my heart won't let me. Hojo stopped his attempts at dating me after I told him in our first year of high school, that I loved someone I couldn't see anymore and my heart wouldn't let go. Hojo and Ayumi are now engaged to be married.

Suddenly, my house phone began to ring. I reached behind me, without removing my arm from my eyes, and grabbed my cordless landline and pressed talk, "Hello?" I asked trying my best not to sound depressed.

"Kagome dear," my mother's voice came, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom," I said sitting up, "Just not all…perky and smiley."

"Oh, Kagome," she said, "I wish there was something I could do…"

I smiled slightly, "Unless you can reopen the well, there's nothing," I said, "How's Sota?"

"Good," mom said, "He's at the top of his class."

I smiled, "At least he's doing better than me when I was in my last year of middle school," I said.

"That wasn't your fault dear," mom said.

I sighed, "I know…" I said, "Tell Sota and grandpa I said hi."

"Okay and you're sure you're okay, dear?" mom asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine…" I said softly, "Bye mom."

"Bye dear," with that I hung up and put the phone back on the charger.

I closed my eyes and looked at the wall clock that read that it wasn't even seven O'clock yet. I sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Confused, I stood up and walked towards my door. I opened the door and saw two men at my door, well one man and one teenager. The man looked to be my age with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, dark, almost black, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black jacket buttoned up with dark blue jeans and black boots. The teen looked about 13, maybe 12. He had light, almost orange, red hair with light green eyes and creamy white skin. He wore a light blue shirt with a black jacket, not buttoned up, with light blue jeans and brown boots, "Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"May we come in, Higurashi-san?" the man asked politely.

I sighed inwardly. This man took me by surprise when I first saw him because he looked so much like Inuyasha during the new moon, but his behavior…not Inuyasha, "May I ask why?" I asked.

"We want to ask you some questions on your book series," the teen said.

This time I sighed out loud, but moved to let them in, "Come in," I said.

The two entered slowly and I closed the door after them, "Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have ramen would you?" the man asked, causing me to freeze my actions in the kitchen, "We haven't had dinner yet."

"Um," I said, "Yes I do. What kind would you two like?"

"Doesn't matter," the teen said smiling, "We eat every kind."

I nodded, "Um, what are your names?" I asked grabbing two of the many instant ramen I have.

"Takahashi Itsuki," the man said, "And this is my adopted son, Takahashi Shingo."

I about dropped the ramen. Itsuki and Shingo are what I decided to call Inuyasha and Shippo in my series. I shook my head and continued making the ramen; Shippo doesn't come in my series till the beginning of the second book, "Son?" I asked.

Itsuki smirked, "A very close friend of mine was like his mother," he said, "But then…she disappeared."

"Oh…" I said and took the ramen off the stove, "I'm sorry…" I gave them the ramen.

Shingo smiled, "Don't worry…she didn't die and we found her today," he said.

I tilted my head slightly, but smiled at him, "Well, that's good," I said, "Would you like to take your jackets off?"

"We're good for now," Itsuki said eating his ramen, "How about we start the questions now?"

I nodded, "Why don't we go have a seat on the couch," I said.

Shingo was the first to sit down and Itsuki and I followed, "So?" I asked.

"Each character, so far, seems to have a very deep personality," Itsuki said, "Are they based off people you know?"

I closed my eyes and smiled a little bit, "Yeah…but they're all far away now," I said softly.

"Are you planning on adding more characters?" Shingo asked, "Or is it just going to be the two of them and the old lady?"

Itsuki chuckled for some reason and I smiled, "There will be other characters," I said, "Some good, some bad, and some that you aren't really sure of."

"Aren't really sure of?" Itsuki asked, "Mind giving us some spoilers?"

I chuckled, "There's Itsuki's half-brother, who is a full dog demon. At the beginning, as you've probably read, he tries to kill Itsuki and even Kazumi because their father gave Itsuki a powerful sword that only Itsuki and humans can touch, but later on he starts to soften and helps Itsuki defeat the evil in the story," I said.

"Ah," Itsuki said, "Yeah…that would probably be some split personalities there."

I smiled lightly, "Anything else?" I asked.

"What about the other characters?" Shingo asked, "Spoilers?"

"Shingo…" Itsuki said annoyed.

"What?" Shingo asked finishing off his ramen.

I laughed, "You remind me of the person I based a character on," I said smiling.

Shingo smiled slightly and nudged Itsuki and he glared at Shingo. I tilted my head and Itsuki sighed, "What made you come up with the phrase that makes Itsuki fall to the ground?" I asked.

I laughed softly, "Well, he's half dog demon," I said, "So, what would be the first word to enter your mind when you see dog ears?"

Shingo smacked his forehead, which confused me, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

Itsuki continued to eat his ramen, "Can you say the word?" Shingo asked.

"Why?" I asked confused.

Shingo gave me eyes that Shippo used to give me and I sighed, "Alright," I said smiling and Itsuki went wide eyed for some reason, "The word is osuwari."

Itsuki fell off the couch and onto his face and his ramen fell on his head, "Oh my word!" I yelled and bent down next to him, "Are you alright?"

Itsuki glared at Shingo, who was laughing, "Shippo!" he yelled and my heart froze, "You little runt…"

"Shi-nani?" I asked.

"Well, that got it done," Shingo said smirking.

Itsuki muttered things and sat cross legged on the floor next to me. Itsuki removed his jacket and I gasped. Around his neck were the Beads of Subjugation. I looked up, "Inu-Inuyasha?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and tears came to my eyes and Shingo got off the couch and joined us, "Shi-Shippo?" I asked.

The teen nodded and more tears broke free, "But…but…nani?" I was confused, yet joyful at the same time.

Inuyasha and Shippo each removed a golden colored ring from their right hands and they turned into the Inuyasha and Shippo I know, only older. I closed my eyes and hugged them both crying, "H-how?" I managed, "I thought-I thought…"

"Demon blood, Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away from them smiling and tears still falling, "Why-why'd you wait till now?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Well, I wanted to come see you once you were stuck here," Shippo said, "But Inuyasha wanted you to finish high school…"

I looked at Inuyasha, "But that only took three years…it's been five," I said.

"He got nervous…" Shippo stated.

"Runt!" Inuyasha yelled, "I did not!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out, "You did too, even Sesshomaru thought so," he said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh!"

I hugged Inuyasha tightly causing him to go back slightly and tense, "I don't care," I said, "I only care that you're here now…"

Inuyasha relaxed and held me close to him, "I missed you…" I said softly into his shirt.

"I missed you too," Inuyasha said.

We broke away after a few seconds and I looked at Shippo, "Inuyasha, did you really…"

"Keh," Inuyasha said folding his arms and looking away, "Well…I wasn't about to let a fox demon still in training into the foster care program…"

"Hey!" Shippo yelled, "I set the house on fire _one_ time and that was 300 years ago; foster care wasn't even invented yet!"

I put my hand over my mouth giggling, ""You still ain't got any control yet, runt," Inuyasha stated.

"I do to!" Shippo yelled.

I hugged Shippo, "Calm down," I said, "You're getting better aren't you? Right, Inuyasha?"

"Well…maybe a little," Inuyasha said.

Shippo brightened and smiled. I bent down to Shippo's ear and whispered softly enough that I knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear, "There's a big jar of candy in the bedroom," I whispered, "Help yourself; I want to talk with Inuyasha."

Shippo smiled brightly and got out of my arms and ran towards the bedroom. Inuyasha blinked, "Where's he going?" he asked.

I just smiled, "My room," I said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused.

I smiled and hugged Inuyasha again, "Because I missed you," I said.

I felt Inuyasha bury his face in my hair and pull me closer to him, "I missed you too; a lot," he said, "For the first few years I wouldn't eat, sleep, nothing. Sango and Miroku literally waited till a new moon and then pinned me down and shoved food down my throat. It went that way for about three new moons before I got the message."

I tightened my hold on him, "I'm sorry," I said.

"Not your fault," Inuyasha said, "It was mine."

I looked up at him, "What happened to Sango and Miroku?" I asked.

Inuyasha saddened slightly, "They were human, Kagome," he said, "But they lived far longer than most people during that time; around their 90's. They had six kids; three boys and three girls. How they managed that is still a mystery to me," I chuckled, "But, if it helps in anyway, your friend Ayumi is a decedent of them."

I went wide eyed, "Really?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "I've kept my eyes on them…" he smirked, "As well your family…once I found them; took about 200 years to find them…"

I chuckled, "So, Ayumi?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "And she may not look it, but I've been a "family friend" for a while, just not with the name Inuyasha, and I've seen that she has Sango's quick reflexes and I can also sense some of Miroku's spiritual powers dormant within her," he said.

I smiled at him, "What about your brother?" I asked.

"Well…we still argue a lot, but I think most brothers do that," he said, "He seemed to calm down about me being a hanyo once he finally realized how important Rin was to him. For some reason, Rin stopped ageing around 10. She's now the adopted daughter of Sesshomaru."

"Aw," I said smiling.

Inuyasha smirked, "And that's not all," he said, "You remember Kagura right?" I nodded, "Well, apparently, she was reincarnated about 100 years ago as a human named Kaiyo. They ran into each other and Sesshomaru instantly recognized her scent, even if it was slightly different. They've been married for about…eh…91 years…I think. And they have a daughter; still an infant because of her demon blood, but he finally understands why my father protected me and my mother."

I laughed happily, "This is going to make some epilogue…" I said.

Inuyasha smirked, "Anything else you want to know?" he asked.

I looked down, "Um, well, have you…" I trailed off.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head, "I haven't found anyone who could compare to you, Kagome," he said, "I've waited 505 years for you and I'm not about to lose you again."

I smiled brightly and Inuyasha hugged me again and nuzzled his face into my neck and I pulled his hair free of the stupid ponytail; looks better without it, "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

"Hm?" I asked running my fingers through his longer than I remember silver hair.

"You aren't dating, right?" he asked.

"No," I said moving my hand to pet his ears.

Inuyasha moaned when I petted his ears and he grabbed my wrist, making me stop. I frowned at him, but he just intertwined our hands, "Kagome…" he said softly.

"Hm?" I asked, somewhat dazed from staring into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha stared at me for a few seconds before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed in happiness; I missed the feel of his lips, even though I only felt them twice. After what only felt like a few seconds, he pulled away, "Kagome…" he said softly.

I rested my head on his chest, "Mm," I said completely comfortable.

I felt him shift slightly. I opened my eyes to see why and my eyes widened when I saw a diamond ring. I sat up shocked, "Inuyasha…" I said breathless.

"I ain't taking no for an answer, Kagome," he said, "I've waited over 500 years."

I let tears peak my eyes, "I wouldn't dream of saying no to you, Inuyasha," I said.

Inuyasha smiled and put the ring on me and I attacked him in a hug, "I love you," I said.

"And I love you," Inuyasha said, "By the way…where did you send Shippo?"

My eyes widened. Suddenly, a happy yell was heard and Inuyasha and I broke apart and ran to the bedroom. We found Shippo jumping on the bed and my jar full of candy was now empty. Inuyasha slapped his hand on his face, "Shippo!" I yelled, "I didn't say to eat the whole jar!"

"You said to help myself…and I did!" Shippo yelled laughing.

"Okay, runt…" Inuyasha said, "Time to calm down and stop jumping on the bed!"

"I don't think so!" Shippo laughed and jumped off the bed, "Catch me if you can!"

"Runt/Shippo!" Inuyasha and I yelled chasing after the young fox demon.

**A/N Okay, so that was my first Inuyasha oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to work on 'Family Bond' some more. Please R&R!**


End file.
